Kidnapped: A St Berry Love Story
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Jesse St. James asks his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, for her hand in marriage, but she declines. Thoughts of her filled his mind, becoming an obsession, so he kidnaps her, trying to force her to become his bride, but once again, she refused to. What will Rachel do? Will she become his fiancée or break their relationship of two years? AU!
1. Prolouge

Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, however, I only own my characters and the plot line.

**Rating: **M for swearing and strong sexual content.

**Couple: **St. Berry!

**Summary: **Jesse St. James asks his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, for her hand in marriage, but she declines. Thoughts of her filled his mind, becoming an obsession, so he kidnaps her, trying to force her to become his bride, but, she refuses to. What will Rachel do? Will she become his fiancèe or break their relationship of two years? AU!

* * *

Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Smiling to herself, Rachel smoothed her black dress that stopped at her thighs, that showed off her tanned, toned legs as she paired the clothing with opened pink lace leggings, and a pair of black studded combat boots, her long dark brown hair curled into perfection as she applied light make-up on her face before standing up and walked towards the bed, grabbing her clutch before turning around, opening the door and shutting it behind her as she than walked downstairs to the living room, passing her daddies, who were watching TV, and towards the front door, just in time to hear the doorbell ring as she opened the door, finding herself face-to-face with her boyfriend, Jesse St. James.

Jesse St. James was easiest the most popular guy in school, he was beautiful in the most masculine way possible, which caused every guy to become jealous of him and the girls to fawn over him, he got partnered with Rachel Berry to learn about each others lives, at first, he was bitter and cold towards her, but he later apologized to her as they become closer to one another, eventually she developed romantic feelings for him, reciprocated by him. Since then, their romantic relationship went smoothly, their love for each other grew and grew as he gave her a beautiful diamond promise ring when they reached their first anniversary together, as a couple.

"Rachel, wow. You look...stunningly beautiful," he gawked at her, picking his jaw from the ground.

"Do you really think so?" she giggled, twirling a lock of her hair that was wrapped around her index finger.

"Yeah...you do," he exclaimed, grabbing her waist gently as he tilted his head, covering his mouth against hers in a soft, passionate kiss before she managed to pull away.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow at her at lover.

"It's a surprise," he stated, pecking her lips multiple times.

"A _surprise_?" she pouted, letting go of her boyfriend's hand.

"A surprise that you're going to enjoy, sweetheart," he assured her, smiling at her.

"Alright, Jesse. Whatever you say," she shrugged, her eyes sparkled.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm at her.

Laughing softly, Rachel slowly nodded as she curled her arm around his bicep as they slowly walked towards his black Rover Ranger as she reached to open the passenger seat but he opened the door for her, which caused her to giggle softly before stepping into the car before he shut the door before turning around and walked towards the driver side, opening the door before stepping into the car, slamming the door before taking his keys out, putting them into the ignition, the engine coming to life as he started to drive to the mysterious destination.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think of this prologue? Good, bad, or in the middle? In case you didn't know, this story is in the M category, because this story is going to contain rape and other sexual content in future chapters. Please read, review, and/or favorite _Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story_!


	2. The Date

Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, however, I only own my characters and the plot line.

**Rating:** M for swearing and strong sexual content.

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Jesse St. James asks his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, for her hand in marriage, but she declines. Thoughts of her filled his mind, becoming an obsession, so he kidnaps her, trying to force her to become his bride, but once again, she refuses. What will Rachel do? Will she become his fiancèe or break their relationship of two years? AU!

* * *

Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

After arriving at their destination, Jesse parked his car, killing the engine as he turned around, staring at his girlfriend, who had her head curled against his bicep, her eyelids closed. Chuckling softly, he leaned in, pecking her on the cheek as he shook her gently, causing her to wake up, groaning as she rubbed her eyes tiredly .

"What?" she murmured tiredly, still rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," he exclaimed, tilting his head as he leaned in, kissing her on the lips as she deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Where?" she asked, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

Shaking his head softly, Jesse opened the car door, slamming the door behind him as he walked towards the passenger side, opening the door for his girlfriend. Smiling a little, Rachel stepped out of the car as he shut the door, locking it as he snaked his arm around her, pulling her close they walked in inside the resturant, hands laced.

After getting their table and they finished eating, the couple were talking about random stuff while flirting with each other as they exchanged a few kisses and talking, while, they hold hands as they discussed about colleges or universities. Recalling something important to him, Jesse gently let go of his girlfriend's hand, slipping the hand into his pocket before taking out a red box before reaching for her small hand.

"What's this?" she questioned, gesturing towards the box as she eyed her boyfriend, her eyebrow raised.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse stood up from the chair, he was seating in, before getting on one knee, opening the box, revealing a beautiful, gold, two diamonds jointed together, wedding ring. Gasping softly as she felt her eyes widened, Rachel looked at the diamond ring in awe as her eyes flickered from the ring to her boyfriend's gaze, than back and forth, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she stood there, speechless.

"Would you, Rachel Barbara Berry, be my future wife?" he asked her, a large smile plastered on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse, really I am. I'm two years younger than you...I-I can't be a bride of just sixteenth, can I?! What about school, huh?!" she exclaimed, letting go of her boyfriend's hand.

"So...? What does _that_ have to with us?" he asked, standing up and smoothing the dirt of his clothes, snapping the box shut before placing it in his pocket once again, licking his dry lips.

"It has to do with everything! I have to be eighteen or older to get married! Please, Jesse, try to understand this: I'm still young to get married,"

"Are _you_ breaking up with me?" he demanded at her, placing his hands on his hips, nostrils flaring.

Eyes widening, Rachel stood up from the chair, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest, her voice muffled. "No! There's no way in hell, I'm breaking up with you! Your my soul mate!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Jesse pulled her closer to his body, closer the gap between their bodies as he returned the hug before pulling away. Noticing tears on her cheeks, he wiped them away, kissing her forehead, pulling away as he smiled at her before asking. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry!" she sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Hush, love. There's no need to apologize. Now, come on, let's take you home. Shall we?" he asked, kissing her softly on the lips as she deepend the kiss before pulling away.

Laughing at her boyfriend's expression, Rachel shook her head slightly, interlocking her hand with her boyfriend's as they turned around and walked out of the resturant, paying the bill on their way out.

Once they were inside his car, Jesse cupped his girlfriend's cheek as he lunged at her, kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she tightened her grasp on his nape, while, he tightened his grasp on her waist as a soft gasp escaped her lips. Smirking against her lips, he licked her bottom lip before pulling away as he trailed kisses down her neck, biting and pulling on her sensitive skin, leaving a red, harsh, mark on her neck. Moaning softly against his lover's lips, Rachel arched her head softly as she slowly unbutton his tuxedo but stopped when he pulled away, buttoning his clothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her lips pushed into a pout.

"Nothing...Should we wait until we're married to have sex?"

"Ugh! Enough of _that_! You know what, Jesse St. James? Get this stuck into your mind: I'm not going to get marry any time soon! So...if you're going to pressure me to become _your_ fiancèe, let me tell you this, but, you're wasting your time! Or..." she huffed, pushing him away as she sat up, smoothing her hair.

"Or? Or else what?" he challenged, his voice becoming a snarl.

"Or else, I'm breaking up with you! Period!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands to the air.

"You wouldn't, would you?" he spat., clenching his hand into a fist.

"Yes...I will! You don't know me..." she trailed off, licking her lips.

"And, _you_, don't know me! You don't know the things that I'm capable of doing!"

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts before exclaiming. "You know, what? Take me home, I'm not in the mood to keep on fighting over this _bullshit_!"

"Bullshit? Really, Rachel? Don't you understand the meaning of marriage? It means, I want to be with you forever!"

"Shut up, Jesse! Take me home, now! I'm done with this stupid discussion, Jesse!"

Sighing and not wanting to make her more piss off, Jesse slowly nodded, putting his keys into the inignition, the engine coming to life as he drove her to her house, in silence. Arriving at her house, Rachel opened the car door, grabbing her clutch before standing up and slamming the door shut before muttering to her boyfriend. "Talk to you tomorrow or later,"

Sighing, Rachel raked her hand through her dark curls before shaking her head before walking towards her house, unlocking her clutch, taking her keys out, placing them in the key hole, unlocking the door before slamming it, once she was inside her house as she walked upstairs into her room, shutting the door right behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think of chapter 1? Good, bad, or in the middle? I'm completely stumped because I'm not good with the kidnapping scenes so...if anyone is willing to write out a kidnap scene, I'll give them credit. I'll probably start writing the prologue for _Lust or Obsession: A St. Berry Love Story_ after I finish school... 2 more hours left.


End file.
